


Son of grindelwald

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Grindelwald has a brother, Grindelwald is a good guy sorta, Grindelwald is harry dad, Grindelwald is that cool uncle, Harry Is a Grindelwald, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is a Little Shit, Harry was raised by Grindelwald, M/M, harry has a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The potters are dead.Lestrange are unplottableHarry is still with the Dursleys right.Sophia has to be brought up in an orphanage.Oh and that Grindelwald is on the move again.Who the fuck is learcking in the shadows.And how did Hadrian grindelwald have a return.Oh this is hell for albus...(First few chapters will be inspired by the son of grindelwald (also couldnt think of a better name ;-;))
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald & Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Igor Karkaroff & Gellert Grindelwald, Igor Karkaroff & Harry Potter, Igor Karkaroff & Olympe Maxime, Igor Karkaroff/Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Olympe Maxime & Harry Potter, Olympe Maxime & Original Female Character(s), Olympe Maxime & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Son of grindelwald

Hadrian Grindelwald layed in the bed of St mungos. Next to him was his big brother Gellert. Hadrian whine "Gellert" Gellert hummed to him "Yeah," he said to him squeezing his hand. Haidrans voice broke "I-I am scared I-I don't want to die" he looked to his brother with tears in his eyes "I-I'm sorry Hadrian I-I don't know what to say."

* * *

  
Dumbledore was a was not having a good year...  
The last few months have been eventful...  
They were some good things that had happened.  
Voldemort or tom as he liked to call him was dead, the war was over and the world was taking a turn.  
The potters were dead and the heir to Potter was now dubbed the boy who lived by any news publisher in the whole of Europe.  
He survived the killing curse and somehow brought the downfall of the Dark Lord. These were some strange times...  
He looks out of the window which shone on the black lake and the ancient forest that surrounded Hogwarts and its people. Protecting it from the eyes of muggle and other non-magical creatures.   
The forbidden forest as dubbed by students which spread to teachers not long after. Hosted a great verity of magical creatures namely the herd of centaurs and the giant spiders.   
But today the forest held its breath. Today it was calm. The birds in the sky silence. Today was the day. The day albus feared the most.   
Today was the day on some certain news had reached him none other than Gellert Grindelwald escaped. He fled from his former headquarters of the Alliance and now magical prison of Nurmengard castle. Not only that, but he supposedly was already gone for a few days before any of the guards even realising that he was gone.   
The frown on the old headmasters face deepened as he remembered the headlines and articles of the newspapers all across the world... 

* * *

A few hundred miles south from the castle (around 500 miles) in Surrey not far off from London a group of three people made their way through the ever so repeating city that represents the empty blandness of privet drive and surround areas.   
All three people a young French woman an older man with wild dark hair and many scars and an older man with tamed white whity blond hair his uneasy walking was being supported by a cane. They were all wearing heavy leather coats which shielded them from the rain.   
The trio stopped in front of one of the many inconspicuous houses. The grass perfectly cut no single piece longer than another. A bush trimmed to the perfect effected and flowers in top-notch condition.   
The fourth house of this street didn't seem any more unique than any others. But yet the three people were drawn to it like a bee with honey.   
For a second time this week a powerful wizard stepped through a heavily warned area with more than secured defences and for the second time this week, they simply collapsed.   
A small smirk appeared on the features of the old man the same old man who cause blood wards of the all-mighty Albus Dumbledore to collapse. The same wards that were supposed to keep people like him out and away from his precious golden boy.  
The bright flash of the wars disintegrating, a phenomenon only visible to those who in some shape or force have magic in their blood. He gave the other two the go-ahead for them to approach the now too normal house of the family resting within the formerly secure house. For any other person, these wards would be fatal maybe even caused death.   
Grindelwald himself knew of course knew the wards hadn't fully developed yet. Which is why it's the only reason for them being able to see the house let alone for then to able to step inside the ward boundaries. The old wizard could feel his magic expanding rapidly, as he took in all of the remaining and escaping power of the now broken wards.  
His core shivered with tainted magic as he had escaped his former fortress. Now, after bathing in the magic of his old friend and rival his core shone bright with the light and pure or the untrained magic, a feeling of power and unhindered might spread in his chest. A welcoming warmth overtook the body of the infamous wizard his eye shone with power.   
He could feel his body shifting.   
The magic helped him regenerate his wounds and injures. He felt younger than he had felt since being locked up. He allowed himself to reach out and caressed his now smoothed skin. His hair regained its old volume. His spine allowed him now to stand tall chest out straight like a soldier. He felt like any normal powerful wizard felt at the tender age of nighty eight.   
The cane he had used to walk with was now useless. He was now able to move perfectly smoothly and elegantly as if he hadn't spent the last few decades in prison with little movement.   
He drew a deep silent breath and watch the area in a whole new light. The world had colour again. The wind was now more I'd a pleasant companion and the rain washed him clean of the evergrowing list of his sins. He felt free of all the despair.   
A shiver I'd disgust ran down his spine as he took in the strange normality of the people that lived here. Muggle. He wanted to make a world a better place for the greater good.   
But for that, he was going to need a few things. First of all, he was going to need the 'boy who lived' or 'the chosen one' as the newspapers had dubbed the four-year-old Harry James Potter.   
Harry. Harry Potter. Harry James Potter...   
The potters a family of warriors bring up unpleasant memories. Charles Potter uncle of James Potter who of coursed fathered Harry. He had fought in the war against him, he had chosen the fool Dumbledore over the way of the truth.   
None the less he was going to make sure that heir of the potter's line to some of his greatest enemies was taken cared of. After all, it wouldn't do any good to have another Charles or Fleming potter striding all around his plans.   
Today he would either kill or take the heir to raise him into a weapon that would sure to eradicate Albus Dumbledore or even that young and foolish Tom Riddle.   
'Tomorrow' he thought 'tomorrow I will search for the daughter shell share the same fate'.   
The Potters had a younger daughter another four-year-old girl by the name of Sophia Lily Potter. Twin to heir potter...  
It had been in the daily prophet a good couple of years ago. The potters had produced two offspring. He hadn't read the article, he wasn't interested in such things and the name has been the only detail that pulled his attention and he had kept it at the back of his mind.   
While she wouldn't essentially be able to choose who she sided with, the thought of being with her brother surely would be enough to come with him. She would be taken regardless as he probably hadn't yet acquired her ability to speak or even think for herself probably. Should the brother xhoe3 to stand against him, or refuse to come with him he would simply kill him than his little sister.   
He had no time to sweet mouth a child now. Well since most of his followers have fallen or simply died off. Should the kid join him, he would make him into a worthy apprentice a scholar, a politician and a worrier. Hid sister would be just as talented and similar schooled, may be weaker but more charismatic? Hopefully. Or she would be a stronger duller than her brother, while he excelled in politics or other subjects.   
Together they the siblings and he as well as the rest of his following would ravage 5he continent and rule like they were supposed to. After all their birthright. So to speak.   
Grindelwald had by now completely tuned out the rain. Entirely unfazed he now strode towards the entrance of the muggle house. His companions had scouted the surrounding of the house while he changed and were now standing directly behind him.   
The two were him most faithful new followers. On one hand, there was Igor Karkaroff headmaster of Durmstrang, master duellist and one of the most ruthless people in the country. To top that, Igor also had been one of the former Dark Lords followers. And even somewhat of a high ranking one.   
Voldemort had tried to set foot in northern Europe through Durmstrang, which hadn't been entirely successful. As soon as he had escaped numengard and it had become public knowledge, Karkoff had searched him and shortly afterwards pledged to his allegiance.   
In short, time being a free man, Grindelwald believed him to be his most useful follower, as he was to provide him with large nym9of insight and information about many things.  
But without a shadow of a doubt, the person to the right of him was going to be his most useful ally in short time.  
Madam Appilline Delacour a French part veela and witch as well as the wife to the most influential French wizard of the last couple of decades.  
She had mothered a younger daughter, who would turn out to be rather useful to his cause should the time arise. A young veela would be a phenomenal weapon against anyone, for anyone for many reasons.  
Of course for their natural beauty and magical affinity. That and the fact she was the daughter to the French minister of magic. That could help build a bond with allies or she would help to keep one of his more important followers loyal to him.

* * *

  
He knocked heavily on the strong wooden door. Of course, he could open the door with magic, while he had no wand he was able to perform multiple spells wandlessly, but he wanted to see if he could talk to them first.  
It would be, after all a little training for his abilities in persuading then into giving up the potter heir to him with their own free will or a way to get information about the younger boy with some lack of efforts.  
A rumbling could be heard behind the door. It was late into the night around ten or eleven pm, it was heavily raining and not a single soul would be out with their own free will.  
So, understandly the 'Dursleys' as it read on the mailbox, would be suspicious of whom would be knocking on their door at this time in the evening.  
A horse-faced woman carefully opened the door, if only a bit and peered out onto the three people standing on her porch. She had been assured that no witches or wizards would be able to enter her property or harass her after all, that was what the letter said Petunia Dursley nee Evans had received together when somebody dropped off a young Harry Potter.  
"Who are you?!" she asked with one of the most annoying tone the old wizard had ever heard "What do you want here?" she shot the other two people a calculating look before focusing on the middle one again.  
It looked like she was measuring them up, trying to judge whether or not they would be a threat to her or her family.  
"My name is unimportant while my appearance here is not" Grindelwald spoke loudly. His voice swaying with the demand of respect.   
The muggle woman was now solely focused on him, waiting for him to continue his explanation. "You could say it would rather important for you and your family Mrs Dursley-" the wizard continued "We would want to speak to all of them please I understand you are living here with your husband and a child that has been entrusted to you by your close relatives!" If it was supposed to sound like a question it didn't. It sounded like an explanation of the simplest of the subjects.  
The muggle woman only nodded still intimidated by the appearance of the three strangers. She seemingly was about to refuse to let them enter when the woman behind the blond man spoke up.  
"Madame Dursley? We are 'ere because of a misunderstanding zat 'ad been influencing ze progress of ze transfer of ze, how do you say, richesse de la Famille?... ah, oui family wealth. Ze Potters' 'had quite a few investments zat 'ad turned into a little fortune. You as closest remaining family, would be les destinations, ze recipients of ze Potters money." With that, she gave the horse-faced woman a bright, yet noticeable forced smile, which the woman in question didn't seem to notice, and waited for the muggle to answer.  
The mention of money had piqued the woman interest, a greedy glow spread across the eyes of the woman something that disgusted the three wizards greatly.  
None of them had any love left for those muggles that showed their simpler sides, their life of useless violence and animal-like behaviour.  
This was Grindelwald's true enemy. Back during the thirties and forties he had 'supported' the rally of Adolf Hitler and his little German empire. He had sent in some of his best men to assist the Germans in their war against Great Britain and France.  
"Who is there Tunia darling?" the three wizards could hear from behind the door. Then in a nearly undetectable whisper, still clearly audible to the three standing out in the front door. "It's not one of those freaks is it?"  
The woman as Grindelwald now knew as Petunia Dursley. Turned back into the house and answered with a more sickly tone. "Its some financial advisor's Vernon honey, apparently they are here to talk about the money we were getting from the potter inheritance" completely disregarding the whisper question that her husband asked.  
"Potter money?-" the voice now known as Vernon spoke up again "What kind of money would they have? Weren't they, you know...?" he didn't audibly finish the question. Which led the wizards to believe he did some kind of muggle form of a hand gestures. Though not that they cared what these muggles thought of the potters.  
"Neither did I thought I guess that's why they are here." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder pointing to them.  
"I suppose we could hear them out. Oh but first let me put the boy back into his cupboard before you let them in." the man behind the door said, the other part was barely audible from outside of the door.  
"We have vaited enough, let is be vith it!" Karkaroff whispered next to him, loud enough for only the old man to hear "No." he commanded, "Not yet Igor, zoon I 'ave a strong feeling that if ve cast a spell here dumbledore vould be here in no time." Grindelwald quietly explained. "Ve will have to get the boy before ve kill then. Or we will 'ave to burn down their house with fiendfyre if he decides against joining our noble cause."  
"I still do not understand vhy he is so important to you my lord," Karkaroff whispered again.   
"It is 'either your place nor in your interest to question me, Igor. What I do has reasons far beyond your simple-minded understanding. You zhould be happy you will be apart of our new world. I will take care of the road to our dreams and you will assist me with it." Grindelwald answered menacingly still not loud enough to disturb the talking muggles, but enough to catch the attention of the French witch, who now looked disapproving over toward the Bulgarian headmaster.   
"Your bickering will disturb ze mission Kararoff." She hissed at him, before turning back to the door, where the muggles had finally finished their discussion and were now ready to let them in.   
"Do you want anything? Tea? A glass of water? Or wine?" the pale woman asked. Grindelwald eyes her with a calculating gaze, hiding it behind an artificial friendly smile.   
She was rather tall and thin she had messy blond hair long face, which was probably her most noticeable feature. Her horse-like-teeth and an uncomfortably long neck made her \seem like some sort of half-breed. She had oddly pale eyes that reflected a certain coldness but at the moment they were filled with so much joy at the moment.   
Probably because she thought she was going to get some undisclosed amount of money from her dead sister for the foreseeable future. Disgusting.  
Her appearance disgusted the old wizard to his core and so did her filthy thoughts. She was as bland and as much of a muggle as one could be in this time. But her husband was a completely different case. If the woman was insufferable, the man was her but ten times worse.  
The man was a big beefy man with a large purple face... He had thick dark hair a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and mean little eyes.   
The only two things that they had in common was their live complete blandness and unbelievable muggelish behaviour.   
"No thank ve vill vant to make this short and sweet" Grindelwald muttered. "Where is the boy? He will need to be present for this!" his cold blue eye glaring at the large muggle who was standing on the stairs. "Oh, you mean Dudley? He is watching tv in the living room." Clearly trying to avoid eye contact from the glare one of his eyes hold his over was a simple white eye magical regrown after a spell gone wrong.  
"I vink you know who ve are talking about," karkarnoff said in a low threatening voice and a slight growl. The muggles were quickly intimidated by this man but the muggle still seemingly had some fight in him.   
"The boy just went to bed. I think we are the better choice to talk to we are the guardians of him after all," he replies back with a bit of a growl spitting the words boy and guardian out like they were some kind of poison.   
"Well if he just went to bed I am sure he will still be awake. If not wake him up this is important. More so than you may think." Grindelwald snapped his voice demanding obedience and respect.  
"Fine Fine... Vernon get the boy I will take our guests into the living room" petunia said with a strong hint of fear in her voice. They was something about these three strangers that greatly unsettled her   
These people were unique. They was no sound to their auras. It was really unusual for people to come into their house and demand things.   
They had taken a seat in the lounge and only one thought was on Grindleford mind 'tonight will be a long night.'

* * *

  
  
Noah out


End file.
